The Legend of Ghost
by mpuppy4
Summary: Happy Halloween everybody! The Pokedex Holders get lost in a lonely village at dusk, when a man invites them to stay the night at his home. He tells them the "Legend of Ghost" and warns them to be careful. Yellow's been acting strange lately, and Gold's concerned. Apparently he has a reason to be. AmberShipping, hints of LuckyShipping, SpecialShipping and PreciousMetalShipping.
1. Chapter 1

((_**HEYO!**_And Happy Halloween, readers and writers! This is my "Halloween Special," like the kinds you see on TV! Except mine's a story! So... there you have it! I worked really hard on this so please PLEASE **PLEASE **review it!))

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Oh, great," Blue grumbled. "Now we're lost! This is all your fault, Red!"

"How is it my fault?!" Red exclaimed. "I said we should have gone in the other direction, but _no~!"_

Pika sighed.

Gold, Yellow, and the rest of the Pokedex Holders watched their silly feud. "Guys!" Crystal cried. "Stop it! This is getting us no where fast!"

"Leave them be, Kris," Silver told her. "They won't listen, anyway."

Gold snorted. "What is this boring place, anyway?" he inquired. "It's like, a waste town," Then something shiny caught his eye. "Hey, what's that?" He dashed over to it, and Yellow and Chuchu followed. Gold stopped in front of was looked like a giant glimmering crystal, with a lavender tint. "What is this thing? And why the heck is it roped off?"

Yellow read the text on a worn out stone plate, skimming her finger across it. "It says that it's a 'Master Gem...'" she replied quietly, as Chuchu peered over her shoulder at the plate. "The rest of it is scraped away..."

"Huh," Gold said. He leaned over to read it himself, getting an awkward glance from Yellow. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure. Ya know, yer not that great at reading, Straw Hat Girl."

Yellow muttered something to herself that Gold couldn't make out.

"Oh, visitors?" The two of them spun around to see a mysterious old man. "The Lonely Village does not often get passerby company."

"Yeah, I can tell," Gold said. "Especially since this place is called 'The Lonely Village," He snickered.

"Gold, that's not nice..." Yellow said, tugging on his jacket.

"Oh, don't worry about it, lassie," the old man said. "It's not the first time I've heard that one. Oh, and I suppose those arguing young lads over there are your friends?" He pointed towards the other Dex Holders.

"Y-Yeah..." Yellow replied.

"Alrighty then!" Yellow and Gold followed as the old man approached their friends. Chuchu exchanged a glance with Yellow, who had a somewhat vacant look in her eye. "Hello there, young ones!" the old man called, to catch the kids' attention.

"Who are you?" Sapph asked.

"Oh, I'm just a local resident of The Lonely Village," the old man replied. "I suppose you kiddies have anywhere to stay for the night, hm? The sun's going down."

Ruby glanced up at the sky. "Oh yeah, I guess it is."

"No, we don't have anywhere to stay," Green said. "Do you know anywhere that we could? Like a Motel?"

"Oh ho! No, no, we don't have anything like that around here," the man replied. "Nobody ever comes to visit this village. I usually just let passerby people stay at my place."

"That'd be great, thanks!" Red exclaimed.

"Oh ho ho!" the old man laughed. "Well then, follow me!"

"He seems nice," Emerald observed.

"First impressions can be deceiving," Ruby said.

"Ruby, you spoil sport!" Sapph exclaimed.

Silver scratched his head. "Um, sir?" he asked. "There's ten of us... are you sure your home has enough room for all of us?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised how large my home is..."

The Pokedex Holders exchanged glances with each other.

* * *

**"HOLY CRUD!" **the Dex Holders exclaimed, all except Yellow.

"Your house is gigantic!" Gold cried out.

The old man laughed again. "Yes, well, why don't you all go inside?" he suggested.

They all started to go inside, all except Yellow. Emerald glanced back at her. "You coming, senior?" he called.

"Pikaaa!" Chuchu called, who had leaped off her trainer's shoulder earlier.

Yellow blinked. "O-Oh. Yeah, I-I'm coming."

Emerald and Chuchu exchanged glances, then shrugged it off and went inside.

* * *

"HOLY CRUD!" Gold exclaimed. "Your house is even bigger on the _inside!"_

The old man laughed again. "Yes, yes!" he replied. "It also has seven bedrooms."

**"HOLY CRUD!"**

The Dex Holders chattered amongst themselves, again, all except Yellow. Gold turned away from Crystal and Silver to approach her. "Yo, Senior Straw Hat," he said to get Yellow's attention. "You with us, or what? You seem out of it."

Yellow clenched her teeth and nodded. "Y-Yeah, sorry..." she replied. "I guess I've been... d-dozing off..."

"Ya think?"

Red raised an eyebrow, and pulled Gold over. "Gold, I think something's wrong with Yellow..."

"You just noticed?"

Red clutched his fist, and Gold gave him a funny look. "What are you...?"

"I'm counting to ten," Red growled. "Just so you know, I'm at seven, and it's not working!" Gold through his hands up in the air, wearing an innocent expression, and Red sighed. "I want you to keep an eye on her, okay?"

Gold nodded, his arms folded. "Whatever you say, senior," he replied. "I won't take my eyes off Straw Hat Girl!"

Red frowned, then turned back around to talk with Green and Blue again.

"Oh, is there company, grandfather?" The Pokedex Holders looked up to see a young girl, probably about eight years of age, walking down the large staircase just above them.

"Oh ho!" the old man laughed. "Yes, yes... could you come down here?"

"Of course, grandfather!"

The old man patted the girl on the head, then turned to the Pokedex Owners. "Children, this is my granddaughter, Amber!" he said. "Amber, this is... er... well, I don't rightly recall you kids introducing yourselves."

"Oh, yeah," Red said nervously. "Sorry about that. My name's Red, and these are my friends! That girl is Green, the guy with the spiky hair is Blue, the guy with the billiard cue is Gold, the guy who kind of looks like a girl-"

"HEY!"

"-is Silver, that girl is Crystal, that other girl is Sapphire, her friend with the hat that almost looks like hair is Ruby-"

"And I'm _fabulous!"_

"-the guy with the blonde hair is Emerald, and uh... isn't there supposed to be ten of us?"

"Yellow!" Sapphire called. Yellow was still sitting in the corner of the room, and didn't react to her name.

Ruby walked up to her and snapped his fingers in her face. "Yellow! Wake up!"

Yellow flinched and let out a yelp, and all eyes turned to her. Her face turned red. "O-Oh, uh..."

"Don't worry, lassie," Amber's grandfather said. "This town brings many people down. Some say it's Ghost, trying to steal away the spirits of our villagers..."

"Ghost?" Crystal questioned.

"Don't tell me you've never heard the Legend of Ghost!" Amber exclaimed.

"Now now, Amber," the old man said. "Not many passerby people actually know the legend... it's just common knowledge around here. Sit down, children, and I shall tell you the Legend of Ghost. Amber, could you please make us some tea?"

"Oh, I _love_ tea!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Of course, grandfather!" Amber said, and she dashed into the giant kitchen.

The man's living room had two couches facing each other, each in the shape of a macaroni noodle. In between them was a circular ottoman. Sound familiar? The ten Dex Holders, as well as the man, sat down on the two couches. Gold gave Yellow a blanket, and she was the first to receive her tea.

"Now, let's see, the Legend of Ghost... ah ha! Yes! You see, hundreds of years ago, they say a powerful ground type Pokemon ruled over this village. It ruled peacefully for years and years, and everybody loved it. But then, one horrible morning, the Pokemon woke up on the wrong side of the bed. It became _evil _and began to take away the spirits of unsuspecting Pokemon, sealing them away in a great crystal called the Master Gem. However, it could not do the same to humans.

"Many villagers still trusted in the great ruler Pokemon for whatever reason, and one even asked of it to grant them great power. The Pokemon said that it would give the person power if they would do something for it in return. The person agreed, and the Pokemon gave them all the power that they could wish for. However, it came with a price. The Pokemon could control them like a puppet, and force them to its every whim.

"The Pokemon forced them to destroy to Master Gem, shattering it and allowing the spirits to escape. However, the ruler Pokemon absorbed the power of all the spirits and became an ultra powerful being! A friend of the person who had asked for power woefully fought against their friend, and was able to defeat the Pokemon once and for all.

"They used the power that they had taken from the Pokemon to restore the Master Gem. They forever locked the spirit of the dead ruler Pokemon into a cavern, never to be reawakened. In doing this, however, he destroyed both his friend and himself. All of the spirits still lie withing the Master Gem, for fear of being used once again by Ghost if they roam free."

"Wow, that's a great story!" Gold exclaimed, taking a sip of his tea. "Tell it again!"

"Alright, alright. Hundreds of years ago..."

What they didn't notice is that while everyone's attention was fixed on the story, Yellow had managed to slip away unseen.

* * *

((Bum bum bum! Also, like the little in joke there? The girl's name is "Amber" and the main shipping in this story is AmberShipping! Eh? Alright, I get it.))


	2. Chapter 2

((Enjoying it so far? If you are, leave it in the reviews!))

* * *

Chapter Two

Yellow was roaming around The Lonely Village, alone on the windy streets at night. The shutters of seemingly vacant homes clattered against each other as she walked by. Chuchu padded up to her, trying to catch up. Yellow still had a very blank look in her eye as she glanced around, apparently looking for something.

"Chu?" Chuchu asked her trainer, tugging on her pant leg.

"I feel like..." Yellow muttered. "like something's calling out to me... and it wants my help..."

Chuchu, suddenly recalling what she had heard from the Legend of Ghost before she chased after Yellow, shook her head frantically. "Chuu! Pika!"

Yellow stopped dead in her tracks, then looked around cautiously one more time. She could see a cave, surrounded by barbed wire and signs that read, "KEEP OUT! THIS MEANS YOU!"

"In there..."

"Pika!" Chuchu tried to stop Yellow from walking any farther, but being the size of a mouse, couldn't do anything.

Yellow observed the barbed wire closely. It obviously did a good job of keeping people out, because it blocked off the entire entrance to the cave. She scratched her head. There seemed to be no way in.

She looked at it a little closer, and noticed a small opening near the ground. "Maybe I could...?" She squirmed under it, getting her poncho slightly ripped in the process. "For once, being the smallest of my friends helped me out. Chuchu? Don't follow me, alright? Stay out here."

Chuchu held out a paw cautiously as her trainer decided to go spelunking in that cave. She sat down and watched the entrance wearily, hoping that Yellow would change her mind and turn around.

She had no such luck.

Yellow moved deeper and deeper into the cave. As she did, the voice calling out to her inside of her mind became louder and louder. It told her which directions to go in, and snapped her awake whenever she dozed off.

_Go on Armarillo, you're almost there!_

_Take a right here, Armarillo. You've almost made it!_

_Don't fall asleep now, Armarillo! You've come so far!_

_A left now, Armarillo, we'll meet each other soon!_

Who is this voice, and how does it know Yellow's real name anyway? She dove a in a little deeper, and then tripped. She lay there on her stomach as tears began to build up in her eyes.

_No, Armarillo, not now! Not yet! I can help you, if you find me, but only if you can help me in return._

Yellow wiped the tears out of her eyes and tried to stand up, stumbling a bit.

_You can do it, Armarillo!_

Suddenly feeling the energy coming back to her, she got to her feet and started running forward.

_That's it, Armarillo! Run like the wind! You're almost there!_

Yellow fell forward again. But this time it wasn't because she tripped... it was because she had come to an opening in the cavern. She stood up, brushed herself off, and stared forward in awe.

_"__Greetings, Armarillo. It took you long enough," _Ghost boomed.

* * *

"I thought I told you to watch her!" Red exclaimed angrily at Gold.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Gold retorted. "None of us were watching her!"

"Red, he's right!" Crystal cried. "Leave Gold be!"

Red sighed. "We have to find her!" he said.

"She could be anywhere by now!" Ruby said. "We don't even know when she left."

"You don't think Ghost took her," Amber asked her grandfather. "do you?"

"We can't tell for sure," the old man replied. "Nobody's even sure if Ghost is real or not."

Gold took his jacket off the coat rack and grabbed a flashlight. "Well, it was my job to watch Straw Hat Girl, and I lost her," he said, taking hold of the door nob. "I'm going to go find her."

"Gold!" Sapphire exclaimed. "It's so dark out! You'll be out there forever if you go looking!"

"Relax, Sapph. This Village is tiny!" Gold replied, opening the door. "I won't come back until I found Yellow!"

"But Gold!"

He walked out and slammed the door shut. Too late to stop him now! He stormed away with the flashlight flicked on, looking for any leads as to where Yellow could possibly be.

Eventually he was able to to find some sort of lead... when a shred of Yellow's poncho flew into his face. "This is... oh! It came from this direction!" He dashed in the direction that the wind was blowing, and soon found himself near the entrance to a cave, covered in barbed wire.

"Pika pi!" Chuchu cried, trying to get Gold's attention.

"Straw Hat Girl's Pikachu!" he exclaimed. He observed the barbed wire, and noticed that more shreds of Yellow's clothes were stuck to the barbs. "I can't fit through there on my own, but maybe..." He pulled out Togebo's Pokeball and commanded him to cut through the wires. Sure enough, his Pokemon was able to snap them in half, allowing him a safe path through. "Good job, Togebo! Pikachu, see if you can go find the others!"

Chuchu nodded, then rushed away.

Gold dove into the cave, and noticed that there were drippings of fairly new blood every few steps. "Yellow must have cut herself on the wire..." Allowing his flashlight to guide the way, he followed the path as quickly as he possibly could without slipping. Then he noticed a larger blood spatter against a rock. "Yellow!" he called out. He only heard his echo. "Yo, Straw Hat Girl! Are you still in here?!"

He heard a faint noise, and instinctively bolted forward. "Yellow! Yellow!" He came to a clearing, and found himself staring at...

"Ghost?!"

He fell backwards and watched in horror as Yellow calmly carried out a conversation with the monster.

_"__You won't have to fall behind in their shadows any longer,"_ Ghost said. _"Everybody will remember you a Armarillo del Bosque Verde! ...not just another Pokedex Holder."_

"And what do you want me to do for you?" Yellow asked.

_"__All I need is for you to help me with one itty-bitty thing," _Ghost replied. _"and I could give you everything you ever wanted. Now, promise?"_

Gold remembered every single word of the Legend of Ghost in a heartbeat. "Yellow, no!" he called. "Don't do it!"

"I... promise."

**"****Yellow!"**

Ghost laughed as a mysterious veil of mist shrouded over the clearing. Gold coughed. "Yellow!" he choked. When it cleared, he was faced with something that he couldn't even bare to comprehend. He couldn't take it. It wasn't even possible.

"Y-Yellow...?"

* * *

((Bum bum bum! ...again. :3 Sorry, I can't help but use Cliffhangers all the time.))


	3. Chapter 3

((Maybe I should change the genres on this story... but I'm honestly not sure what the genre is :P ))

* * *

Chapter Three

Claws unsheathed, fangs bared. Her hair was a mess and her eyes had changed from a sparkling green to a deep crimson. Her jeans were ripped, and one of her arms had become a gleaming metallic.

Yellow.

Ghost laughed. _"Now, since you've witnessed this..."_ it boomed. _"I'll have no choice but to destroy you!" _It raced forward at Gold, but was held back by it's chains. _"Dang it... well, looks like you'll be able to test your new powers... heh heh... __**Armarillo,**__" _Gold swallowed hard. _"Kill him."_

Gold slowly began to back away, but Yellow was glaring at him. "N-Now, let's not be rash..." Gold started. Suddenly deciding he didn't have many choices in this situation, he trialled away in the direction from which both he and Yellow came.

_"__Get him!" _Ghost exclaimed. _"And as long as you're up there, destroy the Master Gem to free me from this prison!"_

Yellow growled, and followed Gold up through the cave.

"Somebody help me!" Gold shouted, stumbling a bit, but catching himself. When he came to the exit, he stopped short when he realized that he would still have to squeeze through the barbed wire, despite it being cut in half. He pulled out his billiard cue to separate the wire a little more so that he could fit through. Then he proceeded to run as fast as possible.

When Yellow came to the barbed wire, she just snorted and tore it apart.

"Heeeeeeeelp meeeeeee!" Gold cried. He soon found himself running head first into Silver.

"What the...?" Silver questioned. "Ugh. Gold _please _get off of me!"

"I thought you said that you wouldn't come back until you found Yellow," Sapphire said.

"Yeah, you made a big scene," Emerald added.

"No no no no, you don't understand!" Gold exclaimed, flailing his arms like some sort of maniac. "You see, I was following Yellow when I found her Pikachu at the entrance to this cave and there was 'keep out' signs and barbed wire so I had Togebo cut it in half and I went into the cave and there was blood so I followed the blood and I was calling her name but there was no response, so I kept going until I was in a big clearing and Yellow was talking to Ghost and then they made some sort of promise or whatever to each other and then Ghost turned her into a monster and said something about me witnessing what happened so he tried to attack me but he couldn't because he was chained to the middle of the room so he sent Yellow after me..." He took a deep breath. **"...and now she wants to **_**kill me!"**_

The Pokedex Holders exchanged glanced and muttered somethings among themselves, until Crystal finally said, "Yeah right, Gold. You're just making up stories to try and scare us."

"And you probably _didn't _find Yellow," Silver added.

"NO!" Gold cried. "No, no, no! You guys just don't get it! Yellow's on her way here right now and after she kills me she's gonna destroy the Master Gem!"

"Sounds like the legend is getting into your head," Blue said.

Green nodded. "Maybe you should go lay down, sweetie..." she suggested.

Gold was pulling his hair out.

"I think your friend is rightly telling the truth," the old man said.

The Dex owners looked confused. "How come?" Red asked.

The man pointed forward. "Because isn't that your friend?"

They whirled around. Yellow was standing a few meters away, breathing heavily, still under Ghost's commands.

"I'm gonna die!" Gold cried, and he latched onto Silver.

Silver tried to pry him off. "Gold, would you _please _let go?! I can't see!"

"I don't think you want to," Crystal said.

_"__That's _Yellow?!" Sapphire exclaimed. Ruby passed out.

"I c-can't believe it..." Red said. "Gold was telling the truth!" He almost sounded heartbroken.

"Looks like Gold is the boy who cried Mightyena," Blue said.

"Blue!" Green cried. "This is no time for joking!"

Yellow took a step forward. They took a step back. This repeated several times until the Pokedex Holders found themselves backed all the way up into a wall. Then Sapphire and Emerald decided to take action.

"Toro!"

"Sceptile!"

They tossed their Pokeballs into the air, and Blaziken and Sceptile came out.

"Blast Burn!"

"Frenzy Plant!"

Yellow leaped out of the way of Sceptile's attack, but took Toro's head on. That sent her flying into a wall. That left a mark... on the wall.

"You're gonna hurt her!" Amber exclaimed.

"I think that's going to be what it will take," Blue said.

"Do we really have to fight _Yellow?!" _Crystal cried, and Silver succeeded in getting Gold off of him.

"It does seem unnecessary," Silver added. "Couldn't we just fight Ghost?"

"I think we'd still end up fighting Yellow..." Green sighed.

"Ghost is an all powerful being," the old man told them. "It's also dead. You can't kill something that's already dead."

"Right!" Amber said.

"The only way to get rid of Ghost is to seal it away."

Yellow grabbed Toro and threw him into Sceptile, effectively getting rid of both of them.

"Toro!" Sapphire exclaimed, dashing over to her Blaziken.

"She's too strong," Emerald said, returning Sceptile to it's Pokeball. "What do we do now?"

"Screaming comes to mind," Gold replied.

Yellow leaped over the ropes that kept pedestrians away from the Master Gem, and stared up at the gleaming stone.

"Yellow, don't do it!" Red called.

"Red, she can't hear you!" Green said, pulling him away.

Then Yellow smashed the Master Gem.

"Our village..." the old man said. "is doomed."

Just like the legend had said, the spirits of the deceased Pokemon began to escape from the shards of the gem. Before they could ascend into the afterlife, however, they were sucked into the cave where Ghost was."

"Uh oh," Ruby said.

"Yeah," Sapphire said. _"Big _uh oh."

Then the cavern began to crumble, and Ghost began to rise out of it. It had become _huge! "Thank you, Armarillo!"_ it said. _"Now, I can take over the world!"_

* * *

((More cliffhangers! Sick of the cliffhangers? Leave it in the reviews!))


	4. Chapter 4

((The end is here! So what's your costume this year? Well, whether if you dress up or not, I'm sure you'll enjoy the ending of this very special story!))

* * *

**Chapter Four**

They watched in terror as Ghost continued to destroy everything in sight. Yellow was helping.

"This is horrible!" Crystal exclaimed.

"The worst part," Silver said sadly. "is that there's nothing we can do." That caused Amber to start crying.

Gold clenched his fist. "Yo, Old Man!" he called to Amber's Grandfather. "How did you say Ghost was originally defeated in that legend?"

"Hm, if I do recall," the man replied. "The person's friend fought a grueling battle against their friend, and with them defeated, they were able to absorb Ghost's power and seal it away in that cave, then..."

"That's all I have to hear!" Gold exclaimed. He unbuckled his belt, which held all of his Pokeballs, and tossed it over to Silver. "If anything happens to me, take care of them!" he called as he dashed away with his cue stick in hand.

"Gold, don't do this!" Silver called.

"Yo, Straw Hat Girl!" Gold called, catching Yellow's attention. He twirled his cue stick. "Come and get me!"

Yellow looked up at Ghost, who began laughing hysterically. _"I'll make you regret ever saying that, trainer," _it boomed, and it began to transfer it's power to Yellow. _"Are you sure you can fight your own friend?!"_

Yellow transformed again, this time looking even more threatening.

Gold sweatdropped. "Really, Ghost?" he laughed. "Wings? Isn't that a little bit over the top?"

_"__Oh, shut up!" _Ghost exclaimed. _"Amarillo, silence him at once!"_

Yellow growled at Gold, then leaped at him. Gold ducked and swiftly used his cue stick to remove her belt. "If anything happens to _you," _he said. "I won't let your Pokemon suffer as well," Yellow skidded in the ground. "And if you could hear me right now, I know you'd be really proud of me..." Tears began to well up in his eyes. _"...senior!"_

He charged at her, and smacked her upside the head with his cue. Yellow growled and punched him in the gut.

"Gold!" Crystal cried.

Gold wiped the blood off of his chin, which was trickling like a creek out of his mouth. He hit her again with his cue, but she still seemed unfazed. "I _really _don't want to hurt you," he said. Was Yellow listening? No. No, she wasn't.

"Gold, she can't hear you!" Sapphire called.

Gold grumbled. "I... I know..." he replied. "But I can't help trying!" Yellow scratched him across his face. Finding that worked very well, she tried it again, but was greeted by getting thrown to the ground. She growled and kicked him in the chest.

Gold stumbled, but was able to slam Yellow through the wall of one of the old, battered houses. It was about to become even more battered, as he proceeded to beat her with his cue stick again. Nothing happened. "Dang it, she's invincible!"

Yellow squirmed away, then leaped off a wall, delivering a drop kick to the face. "Gnngh! Seriously, how do you even do that?!" Gold charged at her, and they burst through the other wall.

"Get her, Gold!" Sapphire called.

"I can't watch this," Ruby said, and he turned away. "I can't bare to see two of my closest friends fight like this!"

"Um, I don't think you want Yellow too close to you right now," Emerald said.

"Oh, those poor things," Green said. "I feel so bad!"

"Especially for Yellow," Blue added.

Red clenched his fist. "Gold... You can do it!" He turned to the others. "He can do it, right?"

"Shouldn't we help him?!" Crystal asked. "He'll get demolished!" She took a step forward.

"No!" Gold called. The all stopped and stared. "I-I'm the one who screwed up..." He was pinned to a wall. "...so I'm the one who has to fix this!" He was getting punched again.

"But Gold, you'll kill yourself!" Silver exclaimed.

Gold smiled. "If that's what it will take."

Amber was clamped tightly to her grandfather. "T-That awful Ghost..." she whined. "It took away my Poochyena, and now it's hurting your friends..."

Silver and Crystal turned to her. "Your... Poochyena?" Silver asked.

"Yes, Ghosts takes away the spirits of Pokemon who wander to close to its cave..." Pika and Chuchu exchanged glances. "It took Amber's Poochyena when she was even smaller than she is now."

"That's horrible!" Crystal exclaimed.

Silver clenched his fist. "Then it was only a matter of time before it decided to do something like this again..." He put the pieces together. "...so it targeted Yellow."

Ghost laughed. _"Your persistence is fatal, you stupid trainer," _it boomed. _"Consider yourself chopped liver! Amarillo! Destroy him now!"_

Yellow raised her claws into the air, then hesitated.

_"__What are you waiting for?! Do it now!"_

Gold blinked, then grabbed Yellow by her shirt collar and pulled her down with him. "Yellow! You_ can_ hear me, I knew it!" he exclaimed. Yellow hissed and tried to escape his grip. "No, don't! I want to help you!"

_"__What are you doing?!" _Ghost growled. _"Kill him! It's not that hard, just punch him really hard in the chest!"_

"Yellow, listen..." Gold said, holding her tighter so that she couldn't escape. "I know you're in there, somewhere... and I know that wherever you are, you can hear what I'm saying! And you know what you're doing."

Amber and Ruby started crying, and Green and Crystal had to wipe there eyes as well.

"The Yellow I know..." Gold continued. "would never do something like this. Listen to me! Come back! To me... to us..."

Now a lot of the other Pokedex Holders were crying, too.

Yellow muttered something that he couldn't make out, and then passed out. Gold blinked. "Y-Yellow? Yellow!"

Ghost growled. _"That was cheap," _it said. _"Oh well. Wasn't that usful of a tool anyway."_

Gold lay Yellow down where she wouldn't be hurt, the stood up to confront Ghost. **"YOU!" **he exclaimed.

Ghost blinked. _"Uh oh."_

Gold threw his cue stick at the supernatural creature. "I _hate _you! You steal Pokemon's spirits away, you try to take over the world..." He stared at the ground, clenching his teeth. "You made poor, sweet, innocent Yellow do your evil bidding!"

Ghost knocked the cue stick away. _"You're very incompetent," _it grumbled. _"But I have to admit, you're pretty brave. That last fool didn't have to stand up to me like this because he stole my power away before I could do anything about it," _It raised one of it's giant hands, preparing to smash Gold. _"...but you don't have such luxuries!"_

Gold braced himself for death, but several seconds later, realized he was still alive. He opened his eyes to see Yellow (in her first transformation) keeping Ghost's hand suspended in the air. "Yellow!" he cried. "You're... still alive?"

Yellow nodded. "T-Thank you... Gold..." she said, struggling to keep them from being crushed. "f-for saving me... I... I don't know what would have... happened if..."

Gold noticed that she was giving out, so he dove forward and pushed her away. He glanced back as Ghost's hand hit the ground, sending up a huge cloud of dust. He then turned back to Yellow. "Are you okay?"

Yellow examined herself, and sighed. "What's your definition of 'okay?'"

Gold laughed a little. "That's what I like about you..." he said. "Even in the middle of crisis, you can still manage to crack a good joke."

Yellow smiled a bit. "Heh... I think most of us can..." she replied.

_"__Oh, isn't that cute?" _Gold and Yellow looked back up at Ghost. _"Yeah, enjoy your last moments together, it'll make you pests easier to step on!"_

They stood up to face it. "You can't scare me!" Gold exclaimed. He picked his billiard cue back up. "Nothing scares me."

Ghost laughed. _"Oh, really?"_

Gold exchanged glances with Yellow, then nodded. "Yep!"

Ghost raised an eyebrow. _"Galvantula?" _it asked.

"Nope!" Gold replied.

_"__What about Cofagrigus?"_

"Nope!"

_"__Haunter?"_

"Nuh uh!"

Ghost grumbled. _"I'll give you something to be afraid of..."_

"G-Gold..." Yellow stuttered, before passing out again. Gold caught her in his arms.

He smiled. "Let's do this..." he said. "together."

He closed his eyes, and a bright, glowing energy began to build up around him and Yellow. The others stared in awe.

_"__What... What is this trickery?!"_

It built up, brighter and brighter, and eventually flashed brilliantly and began to fade. Yellow was back to normal, and Gold's hair and eyes were stained blue.

Yellow slowly began to wake back up, and was surprised to find herself in Gold's arms. "Gold... huh?"

He set her down and smiled. "So... this is our final stand, huh?" Yellow nodded, and they turned to Ghost.

_"__Oh, blue hair?" _it laughed. _"How very threatening! I'm shaking in my boots! Oh wait. I don't __**have **__boots! Ha ha!"_

Gold held up his cue stick, which now appeared to be the same type of stone as the Master Gem. "Good, find the humor in this moment," he said. "It'll be your last one."

Ghost blinked. _"W-What?!"_

The Pokedex Holders were cheering loudly.

"Go get 'em!"

"Show it you mean business!"

"You can do it!"

"Good luck out there!"

Gold took Yellow's hand in his. "Promise that if we're gonna go down, we'll go down together?"

Yellow looked into his eyes for a moment, then nodded. "I _promise."_

"Good!" Gold said. "Now, the legend says that guy used your own power against you, so that's exactly what I'll do!" He threw down it cue, planting it in the ground, and it began to shake violently.

_"__What?! No!"_

The spirits that Ghost had absorbed began to be ripped away from it, and they were all able to ascend into the afterlife.

The spirit of a certain Poochyena floated over to Amber before it decided to go on. "Oh... Poochyena!" It licked her face and began to fly away into the sky. "N-No... don't go! Poochyena!" She latched back onto her grandfather and started crying again.

Ghost wailed in pain as it began to deteriorate, and it's true spirit was left behind; a Marowak. _"Thank you..." _it said, and it flew up into the sky with the rest of them.

Gold waved goodbye, and then noticed that he was floating upwards, too! Yellow let out a yelp when she realized that she was as well. "That's right..." Gold sighed.

"The legend says that the two heroes passed away after they defeated Ghost," the old man said.

"WHAT?!" the Pokedex Holders exclaimed, and they zoomed forward.

"Don't leave!" Crystal called. "Not now! Not after all we've been through!"

"Goodbye!" Emerald called. "See you again someday!"

Red reached up to try and grab Yellow's hand. "No..." he said, and tears built up in his eyes. "Will... Will I ever see you again?"

Yellow smiled. "I... don't know."

Gold poked her, and she turned. "Going up?" he joked.

She laughed, and they waved goodbye to their friends.

Red rushed forward, away from the others, crying and waving both of his arms. "Goodbye!" he called. "Be careful! Be sure to write!" He wiped his nose. "We'll see each other again someday... promise?"

Yellow nodded. _"I... promise!"_

* * *

((Oh my gosh, I actually cried while I was writing this... especially in the scene with Amber's Poochyena. I was honestly debating on whether I wanted them to die in the end or not, but I couldn't come up with a way for them to overcome it. What did you think? Leave it in the reviews, if you would kindly! Also, I feel like if this story were to have a different name, it would be "I Promise." Wait... Yellow just _died?! _NOOOO! D: Not Yellow! Did I seriously write that?!))


	5. Epilogue

((What? There's more after the last chapter? Well, yes!))

* * *

**Epilogue**

The remaining eight Pokedex Holders helped Amber and her grandfather fix up the village and the shattered Master Gem. Amber set up gravestones for their diseased friends, and as thanks, Ruby and Sapph got her a new Poochyena. She said it would never replace her old friend, but she loved it anyway.

Bill had Gold's Pokemon transported to New Bark Town and Yellow's transported to Viridian, free to live their own lives and grieve for the loss of their trainers. Although Chuchu and Pichu decided to stay with Red.

Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald went back to Hoenn with a shard of the Master Gem; They promised Wally that they would bring back a souvenir. Blue volunteered to break the bad news to Wilton, while Silver and Crystal ended up being the ones to tell Gold's Mom.

Red and Green went back to Pallet Town, but Red left to go pay respects to the Viridian Forest. He wanted to be as close to Yellow as possible, and Blue and Green would join him every few days. After about a year, Red went back to Pallet Town.

Much time passed, and Ruby received a letter from The Lonely Village, transported by a Skarmory.

"Dear Ruby,

How are you? We're really sorry about your friends, but I heard that things are getting better for you! I hope your friend Wally liked that shard we gave you. Hey, guess what? People started visiting our village! Maybe nobody came before because of Ghost, but I'm not really sure. New renovations are being made by the day, and we're getting a Contest Hall! I'm thinking of entering a contest with Poochyena, but I'm not sure how good we'll do. I guess we'll have to practice, but we'll never be as good as you!

Best of wishes,

Amber."

Ruby smiled, and picked up a piece of paper and an envelope.

"Dear Amber,

I'm glad to hear the news! Yeah, things are getting better for us, I promise. Wanna hear a tip? If you use Poochyena's..."

* * *

((Have a very scary Halloween, everybody! Oh, and if you see a Ghost, make sure nobody dies! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going Trick-or-Treating in Lavender Town! ;) ))


End file.
